La Dolce Vita: A ‘Lemon Drop’ OS for Sunshine00
by AngryBadgerGirl
Summary: Sometimes, a girl just needs some time to herself. And a nice frappaccino. AH, AU...paired Edward up with my friend. Cos she's awesome. Written with gratitude to Shelley, for organizing the contribution pool for the SupportStacie auction.


**This is for my girl Shelley, who has one of the most appropriate screen names ever. You really are total sunshine, girl. Thank you so much for being a friend!**

**

* * *

**

**_La Dolce Vita_****: A 'Lemon Drop'**

**One Shot for Sunshine_00 **

**For being Captain of #TeamSkittleward  
to benefit the SupportStacie auction**

**I don't own Twilight, I just really love good causes.**

Today has been FAIL.

Utterly, completely, without a freaking question, FAIL.

Screaming toddler, grumpy husband, housework up to my tits—my day just started off badly and is ending even worse. My son won't go to sleep and my husband won't do a thing to help. At my wit's end, I grab my purse and keys and mumble to no one in particular that I'll be back in a bit.

Turning into the parking lot of the strip mall nearby my house, all I want to do is get myself a quick frappucccino and be on my way. I look at the clock on my dashboard. It reads 7:59pm. Starbucks closes at 8.

Fuck

My

Life

I just sigh as I turn off the ignition and get out of the car. I fully expect the door to the coffee shop to be locked, but like the optimistic fool I always seem to be, I walk up to the store front anyway.

_Motherflipping hope springs eternal!_

I reach for the door and sure enough, it won't budge. I look down at the pavement, feeling dejected. Just because I can't get a frappuccino. It's come to this.

Just as I'm turning around to head back to my car, I hear a quick knock followed by a click of the door's lock. I feel my face pull into a smile as I look up.

"Hey, come on in, I only locked up because it was pretty dead in here," the guy in front of me says as he ushers me inside.

_Oh my fucking holy hell. My angel. My insanely hot angel who will give me caffeine._

I just stand there and stare for a second. I can't help it. He's too pretty—crazy big green eyes, sweet pouty lips curled up in a smirk, crazy rusty brown hair going every which way. He's wearing a snug black v-neck t-shirt and loose jeans that outline his butt just…UNF.

"Thanks, I appreciate it. Like, you wouldn't even understand how much! I really just want a frappuccino so bad right now, I can't even think straight," I babble as I walk in and watch the back of this hot piece walk behind the counter. He's got this tight little man booty that freaking screams _MOLEST ME_ and good Lord…what the hell is wrong with me?

_I need to get my horny ass to church is what's wrong with me. Actually, I'd really like to ask God where this sweet slice of man meat has been all my life. I think Jesus has some 'splainin' to do. Just sayin._

"Frappuccino, right?" he says, taking me right the hell out of my pervy daydreams. "Whipped cream?" he asks, his head tilted sweetly as he holds the can up to show me. When he starts shaking that thing up and down the same way a guy would…you know…and watching his bicep just popping back and forth…I think I ought to sit down cos…

_FUUUUUUCK._

"Yes, please," I squeak. "I'd love whipped cream."

_All over my boobies._

"You got it, sunshine," he says with a nod and a friendly smile.

"So, um…you must be new here. I don't remember seeing you here before," I tell him, trying to be all smooth and make conversation. He looks over as he makes my drink for me, peeking at me over his big, broad shoulder.

_Jesus, my panties are turning into a Slip and Slide._

"Yeah, I just started here but I've worked at Starbuck's before—in Seattle, actually. I just moved to town a couple of weeks ago. Today's my first day at work," he explains.

"Busy?"

"Nah, nothing I can't handle," he answers with a wink and a smirk.

_Oh my fuck. I think my lady business just did the Macarena._

"Uh," I say with a nervous laugh. "I'm sure you can handle…a lot," I tell him, sounding all sorts of stupid.

_Shut the hell up, Shelley. Fer serious._

He turns to face me directly…and with absolutely no shame in his game, _checks me out_ from head to toe. Dirty boy even stares at my ta-ta's for a good ten seconds and bites his lower lip.

"Oh there's very little I wouldn't handle," he says back, raising his eyebrow at me.

_Oh look at you, Mr. Lovah Lovah! Staring at my jugs like a hungry baby. I was insulted but I'm already over it. Seriously, it's all good now. No for real. Keep looking at them. Please?_

I watch him as he shakes the whip cream can again and make a mental note never to buy that shitty Cool Whip in a tub ever again. He's got the most amazing, long fingers that move like he knows exactly how to use them.

"Ready for a taste?" he asks, making my eyes go all big at what he could possibly mean by that when I realize he's trying to hand the stupid frap to me.

_I am ridiculous._

"Oh, yeah, thanks. Sorry," I offer, taking the cup from his hand. "Oh, I didn't pay…"

He puts his hand up and shakes his head.

"No worries, it's free of charge. Just promise never to buy your coffee anywhere else," he jokes.

"Are you sure? I don't want to get you in trouble," I say, not wanting this cutie pie to lose his job over a stupid coffee drink.

"Eh, I know the boss pretty well—it's no big deal, really," he replies, looking down like he's a little embarrassed. I get the feeling this boss might be a lady friend of his.

"Aw, she's a lucky girl," I tell him with a genuine smile.

"Lucky girl?" he repeats looking confused and then laughs. "No, no—I said 'I know the boss' because I'm the manager."

"Oh, I just figured…you know…I don't even know what I thought, actually," I say stupidly. "Well, um, thanks for the coffee, I appreciate you staying open a little longer for me."

"You're welcome," he says walking me to the door. He unlocks it and holds it open for me, but not enough for me to walk by without brushing up against him.

"It's raining," I observe—always one to point out the obvious.

"Yeah. You'll get wet," he says softly, his lips curving up on one side.

"It's OK. I'm used to that," I reply with a little sigh, and staring right up at him. His eyes are so lovely and inviting, it's like you can't tear away from them even if you wanted to.

"Hey, um, I didn't catch your name," he says, putting his hand on my arm to keep me from walking away.

"Oh. I'm Shelley."

"Hi Shelley. I'm Edward. We didn't really do our 'hello's' properly, did we?" he jokes with a smile.

"I guess not," I smile back.

"How about a proper goodbye?" he asks softly, gently running his hand down my arm and curling his beautiful, long fingers around wrist. He pulls my hand towards him, his eyes looking into mine, and gives me the softest little kiss on the back of my hand.

_Oh my Jesus._

"Yeah, that would…I'd like…OK."

_I can't even fucking talk anymore because he's standing so close to me. His breath on my face…his cologne…his lips on my hand, so soft and warm. Forget talking. Can't even think straight. Shelley is signing off now. Cue the national anthem._

We look at each for a second and without conscious thought, my face just inches itself closer and closer to his. When he licks his lips, the room starts to spin, so I close my eyes. I feel his mouth on mine—so gentle and sweet that I moan and sigh. His tongue lightly brushes against my lip before he starts to kiss a trail toward my ear.

_Please kiss that spot. Please, I'm sending you cosmic brain waves to communicate this to you. Please. Kiss. That. Spot._

Sure enough, his lips reach below my ear, kissing and licking lightly. He nips and licks his way up my earlobe and it's enough to make me weak in the knees.

He concentrates on my ear a little bit more, using his teeth and tongue to tease me. I hear him growl and it just makes me insane. His licks get more intense…a little too intense. It starts to tickle actually.

When his tongue actually goes _in_ my ear, I need to pull back but I can't move. My arms and legs are like lead for some reason, so I just thrash my head, saying 'Quit it!' over and over. All I can hear is slurping while this wet slimy tongue keeps lapping up at my freaking ear. Even my eyes are clamped shut.

"Doggy licks momma's ear!" I hear.

My eyes finally open and I take in the scene around me—dog on the bed next to me, kid on the bed next to the dog, jumping and laughing.

_Fuck, that was a really good dream, too!_

"Come on Hogan," I sigh, scooping up my son and dragging my tired butt into the kitchen. By the looks of it, it must be the ass-crack of dawn. I yawn about fifteen times as I fill Hogan's sippy cup.

"Hey baby," my husband says as he walks past me and straight to the fridge. "Aw shit. Out of milk…" he mutters. "Want to do a Starbucks run?" he asks, giving me that 'please baby, please' look. "There's a new guy that works there—really polite and gets your order made fast."

I'm through the door in exactly 25 seconds, grabbing my purse on my way out.

"Baby!" I hear my husband yell, but I just keep walking. "Shelley—sweetie, you might want to…shit, baby! You still have your PJs on."

_Whatever. I need some coffee, extra sweetness._


End file.
